Forbidden
by Imaspoiler
Summary: She's the only virgin left and Harry screwed up their perfect relationship. A lot of guys are out to get her, but his fiercest competition is that arrogant ass, Draco Malfoy. How will Hermione go about choosing from the hot sexy rebel or the gorgeous best
1. Chapter 1:Screwing up

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am just borrowing.

A/N: You good people who are reading this, Thank You! Please review and I hope you like it.

Forbidden

Chapter1: Screwing up

"You've got a real catch, Harry. Word is Hermione's the only virgin left in the seventh year. You haven't slept with her? You've been together since sixth year, right?" Seamus asked.

Harry stared at Seamus and shook his head, "I think that's our business." He stood up and walked away. _True, we've been together for almost a year and we haven't slept with each other. Now don't get me wrong, I'm no saint we've made out and I do have carnal desires I'm but just a teenager, but I think I believe in the pact we've made. To wait until we graduate. _Harry's thought was disrupted by Ron. "Harry, we're going to get some drinks. Wanna come?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Hermione's at some meeting." Harry walked away with his best bud.

It was already late and he was drunk. He couldn't even see straight. He thought he saw bushy hair so he walked over and started kissing the girl. _Hermione must have finished with her meeting. _The kiss was returned and it got deeper and hotter. They both decided to stay in Harry's room. "Herm, I've waited for this for a long time." Were Harry's last words before he got undressed.

The following morning, Hermione was cheerfully wrapping Harry's anniversary gift. They've been together for a whole year and she was ready. She made her way to his room and decided to surprise him. When she swung the door open, she was shocked to see Harry and some girl naked in bed. She dropped the gift and just stood there. She wanted to run to hide but so many thoughts were flooding her mind she couldn't move. Tears began welling in her eyes. _How can you do this? It's our anniversary. I loved you. I hate you._

Harry woke up; he heard the door swing open. _Shit! I'm still naked and Hermione too. _His head shot up and he immediately looked at the person. He was confused. He saw Hermione crying in front of him, but he could still feel a body on the bed. He turned around and saw a girl he didn't know, naked. He noticed that she had curly hair. _Fuck! It wasn't Hermione. _

Hermione saw Harry woke up, he looked confused, but she didn't see that since she already made a mad dash out of the room. She ran as fast as she could. She had to get away. She had to forget. She stayed in one of the empty classroom. _Nobody will bother me there. _She thought_.__ I can't believe this. How can he do this to me? We promised….he said he loves me….he…he…. _she once again bursts into tears.

Harry got dressed and started looking for Hermione. _How can I explain? She saw me…I thought….I'm so fucked up! I had to be the arse and have sex with her. Stupid Idiot! _Harry searched in the Great Hall, the library, the astronomy tower, and everywhere else, but he still couldn't find her. He was about to give up when he heard sobs coming from an empty classroom. He peeked in and saw Hermione slump over a chair, shoulders shaking. "Herm, I..."

Hermione turned to see who it was to her surprise Harry was standing there. She looked at him intently, wanting an explanation. 

"Herm, I….I'm….I'm so sorry" he couldn't look her in the eye. He was too ashamed and he didn't want to see her crying. "I was drunk and I thought she was you and…………I didn't know until……I'm so sorry!" Harry started crying too. He knew how horrible Hermione must've felt since he felt the same, even worse.

Harry slowly made his way and kneeled in front of her, "Please forgive me. I love so much! I just want another chance. Please."

Hermione looked at Harry, he was miserable. Tears were flowing on his face, eyes swollen…she almost forgave him, but then she remembered and the fighter in her didn't want to give in. "Harry, I don't know if I can trust you. I really don't. It's just that it's so difficult for me to forgive you." She held his face "I don't know if I should. Do you know what I gave as a present? I gave you the password, Harry. The password to my room." 

Harry looked into her eyes, "I really do love you." He whispered. "I know it's hard but please for our sake. Give me another chance. I need you."

"I love you too, but please understand what you did is just….I can't forgive you yet…give me time…..please, Harry. I just can't feel this pain anymore. I can't. When the time comes that I look at you and I don't feel like killing myself then we can give it a try. Now, I just feel…please." She started crying again.

Harry pulled away, "I understand." 

"Thank you." She replied. Hermione left the room and went back to Gryffindor common room where she saw Ginny and Ron.

"Herm, what happened? Your eyes are swollen." Ron joked.

Hermione looked at him and she just couldn't hold it anymore. She broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Look at what you did!" Scolded Ginny. She embraced Hermione, "What is it?" she asked.

"Harry…….slept with…another girl." She answered through sobs.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed, "That can't be…he loves you…it's impossible."

"I saw him….and he admitted it." Hermione added.

Ron joined them and gave Hermione a reassuring hug, "I'll go talk to him. Don't worry. Shhhh……stop crying ….it's going to be okay. I promise."

Hermione felt better and yet she cried even more. _Ron is such a great friend. _"Ron, thank you."

"He what?! I'm gonna teach that guy a thing or two. Who does he think he is?!" Ginny was screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Ginny, calm down! I'll talk to him." Ron was usually the combustible type but through the years he has learned to control his temper and this was serious and he needed to know what happened.

Harry walked in the room looking melancholic. He saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny he walked pass them and into his room. Hermione handed a ring to Ron and asked him to give it back to Harry. Ron who also wanted to confront his friend walked in and asked.

"Harry, what happened? Herm told me you slept with some girl. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"I screwed up okay. The girl I love hates me. If I could kill myself I would. Please don't add to my problems."

"Tell me what happened."

"Just don't…."

"Tell me what happened." He said sterner this time.

"We went out I got drunk I thought it was Herm turns out it wasn't and she saw us naked today at our anniversary."

"You thought? She…and then turns out it ……"

"Yes and now she hates me. I made her feel low like she didn't matter but she does and I fucking screwed it up!" Harry felt anger towards himself and his stupidity. He started throwing books and ruining anything he comes by.

"Stop it." Ron tried to restrain him. He struggled but soon gave in. "I fucked up." He kept mumbling.

"Don't worry. I'll get fixed like it always does. By the way she asked me to give this to you. She said you won't need it anymore." He pulled out a ring from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"This is our promise ring." He looked at it longingly. 

News spreads fast in Hogwarts. Soon everybody knew what happened between the 'perfect couple'. Some were happy, others disappointed. This meant a chance to have a relationship with the only virgin which may be the grand prize.

"Did you hear? Potter and Granger broke up?" Blaise said.

"So?" asked Draco with a yawn.

"So. Granger is the only virgin left. She's like a trophy to any man."

"Trophy?" Draco asked, "Interesting."

"I'm going to get her." Blaise said mischievously.

"It's like hitting two birds with one stone. I get Granger dump her and Potter suffers. The perfect revenge." Draco said with an evil smile.

Hermione was sitting alone in the library. Since news came out of their break up a lot of guys started hitting on her. Turns out she was some kind of trophy. The only virgin left. 

She noticed Malfoy and knew she was in for it, "Malfoy, you don't need to rub it in nothing you do can make me feel worse."

"Really?" he asked, "On the contrary I'm not here to rub it in. I actually feel sorry for you."

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "You? Sympathize? Two words I never thought would be placed in a sentence."

"Fine! I'm just saying that I agree with you. Potter is an arse for cheating on you." He sauntered away.

A/N: okay so what do you think…good? Sucks? Please review and also im doing a survey. Which one do you prefer H/Hr or D/Hr? add it in ur review. Thenx! J


	2. Chapter 2: Playing with Fire

Disclaimer: you know this, I know this. I don't own it.

Author's note: Im so happy that I got reviewed. Oh joy!

Julez: thanx! Ill try makin it like that

Soul-stealer: Thanx for reading, I think

HG Wannabe: Yeah, I realized they're super ooc but they'll be back to normal. Thanx!

Silverfey: I know what you mean...im a frustrated reader… you'll like what happens next…thanx

Nuwanda: 

Usha88: thank you so much for even considering my work…I'll try my best

Silverfoot: Oh god no…I don't do H/dr…im a tru believer of girl boy relationships…thenx for readin

Scholz03: thanks for the honest comment. Actually I know it's different and a bit ooc but think that he's sexually frustrated hence the cursing n she's emotionally shattered.

Kate3635ca: Thank you…you're opinion is appreciated.

Count : H/Hr = 5   Hr/Dr= 2   unkown=2

          The ending of this fic will be decided by the votes I receive at least by the time I get to the ending. Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 2: Playing with Fire

          Harry was a wreck. He doesn't eat a lot; say a lot basically just do anything. Since they broke up he's been distant maybe because he knows that his girlfriend-nope, ex is the only virgin left and guys are trying to screw her. 

Ron was sitting on the couch when he noticed Harry, "Hey Harry!"

"Huh?" he looked up.

"You do know that you're not gonna get her back acting like that. Right, mate?"

"I know." He answered irritated.

"Then what in bloody hell are you still doing here? Woo her or something or I will." Ron knows that Harry knew he used to have a crush on Herm so this will get him going.

          Harry glared at Ron, "Don't even think about it." Harry left the room fuming. _Ron's right. I won't get her back if I don't do something. I better talk to her. I think she's in the library._ Harry went to the library when he saw Malfoy talking with Hermione…actually, flirting.

          Hermione watched as Draco walked away. _That arrogant arse. I hope he drops dead! Who does he think he is?! As if I don't know his real intention. Ha! _She went back to her book and continued reading. She was surprised when suddenly Harry just started arguing with her.__

          "What was that?!" He asked.

          "Duh! Malfoy!" she retorted, _I can't believe him. He's mad coz I talked to Malfoy but I should forgive him for fucking some stranger. Aaaarrrghhh! I'm gonna be insane!  
          _"What are you doing talking to him?!"

          "I think I have a right to talk to anybody I want."

          "I know you're mad at me but using Malfoy is just…just….He screws everybody!"

          "Like somebody I know." She looked at Harry accusingly making him back down.

          "You want to have revenge I get it, but Malfoy is our enemy."

          "No, Harry. He's your enemy; I just got caught in the crossfire." After saying that she left. She was walking through the corridor when Malfoy stopped her.

          "Hi love, you look mad. What happened?" he asked feigning concern.

          "Oh bugger off, Malfoy!" she doesn't have the patience to deal with his swollen ego.

          "Testy, aren't we. I wonder what happened? Is it because she regretted dismissing the glory of a Malfoy or..."

          "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! FOR YOUR INFORMATION NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU. NOBODY CARES!" she screamed. "That's it I've had enough of your bullshit. Goodnight, Malfoy." She walked away.

          "Don't take out your anger on me I'm not Potter." He called after her.

          Hermione stopped, "Oh, I know! Believe me you're a much bigger arse!" then she continued walking.

_That girl is such a bitch! _Draco thought. _I like it. Feisty! We'll see mudblood. Nobody can resist the Malfoy charm. You'll be begging me to screw you. _He smirked. "You'll be begging me." He whispered.

Harry stared in shock, Hermione just walked out on him. Not only that, she implied something about Malfoy. _What is she thinking?! I'm not like Malfoy! I made one mistake, he'll screw anyone--no, anything. _Harry was still ranting in his head when a familiar girl called to him.

"Harry?" the girl asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm….I'm…I'm the person you slept with." She said awkwardly.

"Uhhh..." Harry stood there mouth hanging open.

"I just want you to know that I understand, I'm sorry and my name is Dani."

Harry stood there nodding, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault it's mine. I even got you caught in this mess. So how are you?" he asked.

Delilah hesitated a bit then she suddenly burst into tears, "I'm sorry it's just since that happened a lot of girls have been calling me a slut and they're not even Slytherin. My parents think I'm a disgrace and guys think I'm a whore. I just needed someone to talk to."

"I'm so sorry. It's okay, don't worry." He held her to his chest, "Do you want me to accompany you since I'm the one who screwed up?"

"No! They might think I snatched you from you're girlfriend."

"My ex, we broke up. It's okay I'll protect you it's the least I can do." Harry gave her a comforting hug.

Malfoy saw them from a distance. A smile spread on his lips.

Hermione was walking alone to the library to do some research when Draco appeared in front of her. _You've got to be kidding me! _"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Nothin really, love. Just wanted to see you." He answered gleefully.

She looked at him dubiously, "Stop calling me love. It's nauseating."

"But love is such a cute name to call you or would you prefer mud-" Draco stopped when Hermione raised her hand.

"Shut up and leave ma alone!" she walked passed him and into the library.

Draco followed her and accompanied her the whole time not saying anything but just staring at her. She could feel his eyes bore into her back, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keeping quiet like you asked me to."

She rolled her eyes and went back to reading. After a while she noticed that he was still staring at her. This was unnerving. "Do you do this for some sadistic reason?" she asked.

"No. On the contrary..." he answered innocently.

"You do know that I don't trust you."

"Who's asking you to trust me?"

"Then why? Why are you being humane all of a sudden? Don't you hate mudblood? Talking to me will destroy your oh so perfect Malfoy stature."

"Let's just say I have my reasons."

Hermione stared at him. _Malfoy's nice, Harry's an arse. The world has gone upside down. I don't believe it._

"You seem to doubt my sincerity in making amends. What if I tell you something you didn't know?"

"Like I care!"

"What if it's bout Potter then?" ha said with a glint in his eye and a mischievous grin.

"Like I said what do I care?"

"And his new girlfriend?" he asked.

"What?! He has a new girlfriend?"

"And what if this new girlfriend was the one he slept with?"

Hermione fidgeted in her chair, _Harry couldn't…could he? _"I don't believe you."

"Then come with me and I'll show you." Draco stood up and offered his hand.

Hermione hesitated but reached out anyway. _What am I doing? _"Go ahead, show me."

Draco took her to the third floor where he knew the girl would be staying he figured Potter being gallant will try escorting the girl. They hid in one of the hallways.

"He's not here. You're lying, I'm leaving." Hermione said after seeing the girl is alone.

"Wait! He's just late."

"So you actually spy on Harry then?" she asked sarcastically, "You're not gay...are you?"

Draco glared at her, _me? Gay? I screwed half the female population of this fucking school and I'm supposed to be gay. Bitch! _"Shut up!" he answered, looking quite irritated.

Hermione smiled as she looked at him. She could actually get on his nerves and destroy his cool. Just then Draco pulled on her arm and pointed to Harry. "See? I told you Potter is dating her."

Hermione stared in disbelief. Indeed it was Harry and she was the girl. They were walking together. _That bloody arse! Fuck him! He has the gall to even date the damn bitch! Argh! He's gonna pay for this! One way or the other I promise you Harry bloody Potter you are going to pay! _

A/n: Ha! So do you like it? Review n remember my poll. 

O yeah…im gonna be out on vacation for 10 days so im gonna be a bit late with the update…so sorry.

What's going to happen?

What will Hermione do?

Is Draco going to succeed?

Why is Harry so screwed up?

Find out in the next chapter…please continue reading!__


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is Oh so Sweet!

Disclaimer: uh…not….mine….

A/n: This is a bonus since I'm going to be gone a couple of days, here I go agen….thanx  for readin…hope you like it. N if u don't im sorry I finished this in one sitting.

Chapter 3: Revenge is Oh so Sweet!

          Hermione was furious! She couldn't control herself as she felt anger surge all over her body. Her eyes started welling with tears. "This is the last time you'll see tears from me." She whispered to herself. "Let's go!" She grabbed Draco by the wrist and ran away.

          Draco was fairly surprised by the sudden outburst from Hermione, he didn't expect her to be so strong his wrist ached where she is gripping him. _There's more to you than meets the eye then. Interesting. _He thought to himself.

          Hermione was so furious she didn't notice she still hadn't let go of Draco's arm.

          "Hey! You think you could let go? You're killing my arm." He said, grinning.

          Hermione turned around and looked at him, "I'm sorry!" she let go of his arm instantly.

          "Do you still like him?" he asked innocently.

          "No!" she answered sternly.

          "You seemed pretty upset! I mean you almost broke my arm off." He teased.

Hermione glowered at him, lately she's been acting so much like Malfoy. "Well whatever I felt before is surely gone by now."

          "I'm happy to hear that." He was starting to genuinely become interested in Hermione he didn't think somebody like her would even have a dark side. "Hey! I know you're pissed off so why don't we do something ….different?" he asked.

          Right now Hermione didn't really care if Draco was supposed to be the enemy. Her only enemy now is Harry. "Sure. What?" she asked absent mindedly.

          "Flying?" he asked. _Now is the perfect moment. Vulnerable and angry one perfect combination._

          "Flying? I don't really want to do anything that reminds me of him."

          "Believe me when you're up there the last thing you'll think of is Potter."

She looked at him and decided to go. They went to the field and took their brooms. Draco was the first one to kick off he soared over twenty feet high. Hermione followed chasing after him.

          "See? Up here nothing else matters." Draco said as he whizzed by Hermione.

          "True." Hermione answered, soaking up some sun.

          Down below Ron was taking his broom to go for a ride when he noticed two specks flying. He easily recognized Draco because of his robes and his hair that shined whenever the sun hit it. _What's grease boy doing there? And who's he with? _He looked closely and noticed that the girl was wearing Gryffindor robes._ What?! A Gryffindor? Who's insane enough to fly with Malfoy! _Upon closer inspection he found out that it was Hermione since her bushy hair was quite recognizable it just never occurred to him that she'll be flying. He couldn't believe this so he flew up there just to confirm.

          Draco saw another flyer up there. He gave Hermione a heads up when he saw who it was. "I think you're other friend is here?"

          "Who? Ginny?" she asked.

          "No, Ron." Ron answered as he leveled with her.__

          "Hi Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked.

          "Me? What are you doing here with him?" he asked as if it was the most obvious question.

          "Me? I'm just…talking with him." She answered innocently giving him puppy eyed looks.

          "Talking? Talking with Malfoy?" he asked.

          "So what,Weasley? Gonna do something bout it?" Draco interjected. He hated being addressed in the third person when he was there.

          "Bugger off, Malfoy! Go hump a tree!" he looked at Draco, he then turned to Hermione "Herm, can I talk to you for a second..alone?" glaring at Draco.

          Draco just smirked at him. "Whatever, Weasley!" he flew off.

          Hermione followed Ron as he landed on the field. "So what are we going to have a second for?" she asked.

          "Herm, it's Malfoy ,our enemy, the greatest prat in the world, the person who made our stay here unbearable?"

          "Oh he's not that bad once you talk to him."

          He stared in disbelief, "Are you sick? You're not acting like yourself."

          "Oh Im perfectly fine. I just had a few revelations, today."

          "Like?"

          "Just a few insignificant things. Don't worry."

          "What happened?"

          "Let's put it this way, I'm just giving what he deserves." She answered smiling with this dangerous glint in her eye.

          "Herm, are you sure?" he asked.

          "Positively!" she answered confidently.

          Ron didn't pursue the topic further he knew she already made up her mind. "I just hope you know what you're doing." _She's a big girl she can handle anything she gets herself into….I hope.  _He went back into the castle.

          Hermione rode back on her broom and flew to where Draco was. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

          "You seem… I don't know…. different." He said.

          "You think?" she asked.

          "Sorta. I like it. Very alluring ." he answered.

          "Are you flirting with me?" she asked.

          "Are you?"

          "What do you think?"

          "Maybe.", He answered as he  moved in closer.

          "I'm going down." Hermione flew down and walked in the castle.

          Draco was still on his broom, _Right into my _arms. She's _so gullible. I thought she'd be more difficult. _He was so pleased with himself that he did summersaults.

          Hermione walked in the castle, _Does he really think I'll fall for that?! Idiot! Let's see how Harry will react when I date this moron. I'm so sick I scare myself. _She suddenly felt a sudden surge of power she never experienced before. _I like it._

          Harry walked Dani to her class. He realized what she was saying. People were watching them carefully as they walked through the corridor. "Hey, if you want I can pick you up when you're not busy."

          "Uh..thanks." Dani was turning pink.

          "It's okay. We're friends remember." 

          "Yeah! thanks ,Harry."

          Harry liked Dani, she was very sweet. He was talking with her when he noticed two shadows shuffling on the hallway. He acted normal not wanting the stalkers to know he was onto them. When the people ran away he recognized them immediately. It was Hermione with Draco. He was shocked. Frozen on the spot. _That  can't be?! It's impossible!_

          "Harry?"

          "……"

          "Harry?"

          "Uh?" he snapped out of his trance "Yeah?"

          "I'm gonna be late."

          "Oh, sorry." He wanted to chase after them but he couldn't leave Dani and he didn't want to trouble her anymore so he just took her to her class. After taking her to class he rushed to look for Hermione when he bumped into Ron.

          "Ron, did you see Hermione?" he asked.

          "Yeah, I just saw them." He answered.

          "Them? Who?" he asked.

          Ron bit his lip, "Uhh…Harry…you know Herm is already mature enough to handle herself…and"

          "Who, Ron?" he asked once again.

          "We must respect her decisions and.." he continued rambling.

          "Is it Malfoy?" Harry asked. _Not Malfoy. Not Malfoy._

          "How'd you know?"  Ron asked.

          "I didn't. Then it is Malfoy." Harry looked like he was about to explode any second.

          "Harry, calm down. I know how you feel I already talked to her." Stopping Harry from charging at Hermione.

          "And you approved?!" he asked.

          "No, but it's her life…I can't stop her." 

          "But she doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Harry argued still struggling to get out of Ron's grasp.

          "Harry! She's not your girlfriend anymore. Let her go."

          Harry instantaneously stopped struggling. "But…but…" _He's going to hurt her. _Right at that moment Hermione walked by Harry and Ron.

A/N:  hehe …good? I hope you like it….please review…..im still waiting for your votes.

 H/Hr? or D/Hr? cast your vote.

            What is Hermione planning?

                        Who's being played?

                                    Who's the player?

            Find out in the next chapter……buh bye! I'll be back after 10 days..im goin to tour China.


	4. teaser!

Disclaimer: Same old…same old

A/n: im not going to continue this anymore…jus kiddin…im just disappointed that only a few people reviewed…you know as writers we really put a lot in our work n when nobody reviews…well, lets jus say the reviews make it worth it…..don't you agree? So please review.k

            Ha! I take that back …Im so happy you guys reviewed that I just had to do this.

            Thank you to each and everyone who gave their time and reviewed.

This is what I call a 'teaser'

            Hermione was ready. She was waiting for him to make his move._I'm ready. I can do this. If I have to I will. Shit! I don't know what the heck I'm doing! Ah! Here goes…_

          Draco shut the door closed. _Oh sweet victory! _He walked closer to her. _Hmm…she smells like cinnamon… __"_You know it's okay if you're not ready..we don't have to…" He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

          "I'm…I…" she hesitated.

          "You don't want to?" he asked.

          "I…I…I'm ready." She answered.

          "Okay." He moved in closer. He started unbuttoning her blouse.

          "Don't…." she answered.

          He stopped, "Okay." He held her face close to his, "It's going to be alright." He started kissing her. At first he felt her hesitate but then she gave in.

          _His lips taste like mint. Funny! I never thought Malfoy would taste like mint. _She gave out a giggle in the process.__

He stopped and looked at her,_"_What's so funny?"

          "Nothing. I just thought of something."

          He stared at her uncertainly, she saw the confusion in his eyes. If she wanted to go through this she has to go on. She pulled him into a kiss, his tongue parted her lips. _What the heck is he doing?! _She thought to herself. 

Hahaha! Is that a teaser?  Okay that kinda stunk but I'll make it better promise…you know the more reviews I get the better the story goes. J__


	5. Chapter 4:seduction

Disclaimer: i...do…not…own…this…or…anything else

A/n: hehe…im back!    oooh…you people are too nice….i want to thank everybody…you know who you are …im sorry I cant mention everyone im just itching to get started….please review n I hope you like it…  
oh yeah..The poll…is Harry n herm in the lead….

Oh..If you read the teaser…this is going to be…a wee bit rated…

Chapter 4: Seduction

          Hermione saw Harry and Ron, she supposed Harry already found out so she put on her biggest smile and greeted the two of them.

          "Hi Ron! Hi Harry!"

          "Herm, I need to talk to you." Harry said.

"I'm sorry. Can we do this later I'm quite busy. I better go off then." She answered with a malicious smile and then she walked away leaving the two men dumbstruck.

"Scaaary! For a moment there she looked like Malfoy." Ron said jokingly.

"That's what I was afraid of." Harry answered.

Hermione was waiting for him since 5 am. _How long can you sleep?! If I stay here any longer they'll start hexing me…._ Just then Draco walked out of the Slytherin common room accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. _Now's my chance!_

          "Draco," she called.

Draco looked back, "What?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you…alone." She said looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco dismissed the two and walked in front of Hermione, "What is it then, love?"

"I need your help."

"On what?" he asked.

"I want to get my revenge."

"Ah...I see Potter is the subject."

"Yes well...er…um..." she started fidgeting.

"What's the plan then?" he asked.

"So you'll help me?" she asked.

"I thought I had already made myself clear. I do want to help and I am your friend."

His words sent chills down her spine.  _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, friends...utterly terrifying. _She thought. "Well..my plan…is to make Harry jealous..I need you to pretend we are dating. I'll send him on the edge. Seeing that he hates you, but if you can't tarnish your reputation it's okay."

"Tarnish? I'll never happen. Since my father is in Azkaban I'm free to do whatever I want." He answered.

"You'll do it then?" she asked.

"Of course, love." He moved closer, making their faces inches away. "I've been known to have my way with girls." He boasted.

"Oh, I've heard."

"You know we should get intimate." He took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Hermione was surprised. She jumped back.

"You should become comfortable with me. I should be able to touch you without you jumping back." He placed his hand on her chin and moved her face closer. "Let's make this believable." He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione literally froze up. _I expected his lips to be ice cold sorta like his pale face, but his lips were warm and soft and what the heck are these people looking at?! _She noticed that almost everyone in the hallway stared at them. Mouth gaping and everything. She looked at Draco. He was smiling. _Yeah go ahead and gloat. _"There are several students staring at us." She informed him. 

"Don't mind them. Let's go I need to eat." He took her hand and they walked to the Great Hall. Just when they were about to walk in a student whizzed pass them.

Harry was having breakfast with Ron. Turns out Hermione left early. "Where do you think she went to?" he asked.

"Probably to the library. You know Herm." Ron answered pausing only for a while before stuffing his face.

Neville came into the Great Hall in a rush. He ran to Harry and started babbling, "Harry, Hermione….and Malfoy…..hallway…" he was panting so hard, Harry couldn't understand him "kiss…cheek…together….Hermione….Draco…."

"What? I can't understand you Neville." 

Then Hermione and Draco entered the Hall hand in hand. Neville pointed to them, Harry looked and so did everyone else. The Great Hall grew silent as the couple walked together. Draco took Hermione at the Gryffindor table before going back to his. The moment they were both seated the Great Hall burst with gossip.

"Hi Ron! Harry." Hermione greeted.

The food in Ron's mouth rolled off as he stared in shock. Harry was looking at Hermione painfully.  Neville passed out from shock.

"Well I guess no one's going to greet me hello." She started placing food on her plate.

"Hermione! What was that?!" Ron asked.

"Didn't I tell you Draco and I are dating." She answered looking directly to Harry.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Officially yesterday, unofficially when I bumped into him at the library." She answered cheerfully.

"Harry, aren't you even going to say anything?" Ron asked.

Harry looked like the worlds trouble was dropped on his head. He looked like he was about to cry. "Uh…con…congrats…congratulations." He mumbled.

"What?! You have to be kidding me."

"You said it…she knows what she's doing…and she's not my girlfriend anymore." Harry left the room.

Hermione felt a small pang of guilt but shooed it away and smiled mischievously. _Harry 2: Hermione 3_

Draco and Hermione spent the next week together and if they were sweet to each other it was usually when Harry was around.Harry spent the next week miserably, whenever he saw them he wanted to burst into tears. He figured she really hates him to do this and there's no chance for them getting back which hurt him more and more everyday. Ron tried talking to Hermione but it didn't work. He even tried setting Harry up with other girls but they all said, "He'd drift of to his own world."

Hermione was with Draco they were on a 'date'.

"So how do you like your plan?" he asked.

"I….I……don't know. I mean, I want to punish Harry but I think he's already had enough."

"What?!" he exclaimed. _I haven't even screwed you! I invested too much time and I'll get what I want._

"I think we better call it off. I….don't want to hurt him anymore."

"He hurts you twice and you'll just let him get away with it?!"  
          "Yeah, but I already hurt him so much…I'm having doubts…and…"

"You still love that ass, don't you?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't face Draco since personally she didn't know. She wants to get revenge but it seems like everytime she hurts him she also gets hurt. "I don't know. I just want to stop this okay."

"You can't just.."

"Let's just talk about this later. I mean..there's the masquerade ball…let's just see what happens." Hermione went back into the castle followed by Draco.

Harry was walking aimlessly through the halls. _I have to do something. I have to get her back._

"Harry?"

"I have to get her back." He whispered.

"Hello?"

"I have to win her back." He continued.

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his reverie, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I was calling you." Dani answered. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Obviously. You look like a wreck. What happened?" she asked,with Harry's help she regained her confidence.

"I don't know."

"Harry, you're a great guy. A million other girls would want you for a boyfriend. Don't do this to yourself."

"But I only want her."

"Snap out of it!" Dani throwing all precaution grabbed Harry and kissed him right at the hallway.

Just then Hermione walked in with Draco. Harry got a glimpse of Hermione in shock. Then the next thing was a blur. Hermione grabbed Draco and kissed him then dragged him into into her room.

Hermione was ready. She was waiting for him to make his move._I'm ready. I can do this. If I have to I will. Shit! I don't know what the heck I'm doing! Ah! Here goes…_

          Draco shut the door closed. _Oh sweet victory! _He walked closer to her. _Hmm…she smells like cinnamon… __"_You know it's okay if you're not ready..we don't have to…" He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

          "I'm…I…" she hesitated.

          "You don't want to?" he asked.

          "I…I…I'm ready." She answered.

          "Okay." He moved in closer. He started unbuttoning her blouse.

          "Don't…." she answered.

          He stopped, "Okay." He held her face close to his, "It's going to be alright." He started kissing her. At first he felt her hesitate but then she gave in.

          _His lips taste like mint. Funny! I never thought Malfoy would taste like mint. _She gave out a giggle in the process.__

He stopped and looked at her,_"_What's so funny?"

          "Nothing. I just thought of something."

          He stared at her uncertainly, she saw the confusion in his eyes. If she wanted to go through this she has to go on. She pulled him into a kiss, his tongue parted her lips. _What the heck is he doing?! _She thought to herself. 

Draco continued what he was doing. His tongue explored Hermione's mouth. Hermione who was freaking out finally let go of her common sense and kissed him. Their tongues flared, dancing their own tune. Draco pulled Hermione on the bed and started to caress her body. Hermione gave out moans of pleasure which just got Draco more excited. He cupped her breast and fondled them. Hermione was feeling hot. She felt giddy, excited, confused, ecstatic….she didn't know what she was doing. He started unbuttoning her shirt when Hermione felt IT. Her common sense came flying back and it hit her like a ton of bricks. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!!!! _ Hermione pushed Draco away and saw the thing she felt push hard on her body. Draco's pants was hoisted in the groin area.

"What?" he asked.

"I..I don't want to do this." She answered, breathing hard.

"You drag me here than start kissing then you tell me to stop. What's wrong with you?" he asked, _I was almost there. What the hell is wrong with this fucking virgin! _He thought.

"I think I better leave." Hermione left Draco in the room.

"She's going to pay for this."

A/n: so I told you a wee bit hentai…ryt?

So read and review.

Im almost done maybe just the last two chapters…so if you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writin it…please review and have your friends read it or smethin…hehehe…tryin to coax you guys in getting others to read.


	6. Chapter 5: A Dream Come True

Disclaimer: uh…do I have to?

My note: elo people….the end is near…im almost done…so here goes….

Chapter 5 : A  Dream Come True

          Harry stared at the shut door in front of him_. __I can't believe she_ saw _that. What are they doing?! _Harry wanted to bang on the door or barge in but he knew it wouldn't have made a difference. He suddenly pictured Hermione in Draco's arm and started shaking his head  violently. "No! No! No!"  

          After a while he saw Hermione walk out of her room looking absolutely disheveled. He also noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned and she was breathing real hard.

          "What happened?" he asked.

          Hermione was still seething with anger, "What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

          "You didn't..?"

          "What?"

          "You and Malfoy…"

          "Had sex?" she asked loud enough for a few Gryffindors to hear. They were eagerly waiting for her answer. Ron had to intervene and ask the others to leave.

          "You did?" he asked, his voice becoming raspy.

          "What if I did? What do you care? Just go screw your girlfriend." Hermione walked out of the room slamming the door.

          "What?" Harry wondered where she got the idea he had a girlfriend, "Malfoy." Harry Tried to follow Hermione but he had no idea where she went.

          "So what are you going to do now?" Ron asked.

          "I'm going to get her back." Harry said sternly.

          The day of the masquerade ball arrived. Everyone was called to meet at the Great Hall before proceeding to the gardens.

          "Welcome students! The ball is about to begin, I wish to thank the prefects and professors for decorating the gardens and I want to make a special thanks to our very own band 'Forgotten Magic' who will be providing our music the whole night. Now let the party begin!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room. As students left and proceeded to the gardens.

          Hermione was with Ron and was dressed as a gypsy while Ron resembled a quidditch player.

          "Where's your date?" Hermione asked.

          "I don't have one." Ron answered, "What about you?"

          "I also don't have one."

"What about Malfoy?" he asked spatting out Draco's name.

"We had…an argument…I don't know if he's attending."

Ron looked uncomfortable, "Herm, you didn't? you know…with Malfoy. Did you?" he asked, dodging her stare.

"Roooon, of course I didn't….I almost did, but I didn't….I hate Harry but that would just be dumb." She answered.

Ron gave out a sigh of relief. "I thought for a moment you…"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, "Is he with his girlfriend?"

"He didn't tell me. Actually I haven't seen him yet…..Huh? What?" Ron was surprised, "Harry and Dani aren't dating. Harry just helped Dani out. You know Herm, Harry still loves you."

Hermione looked at Ron, "I don't know. For somebody who loves me he hurts me a lot more."

"He made mistakes. Everyone does. I think the reason it hurts that much is because you still love each other. I don't know…it's just a hunch."

"Well, I'm not that sure I still love him….I don't think I can afford to get hurt anymore."

"Well I think…" Ron was cut short because of the breathtaking decorations that they saw.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked at the cherry blossoms and the thousands of flowers that seem to surround her. She saw a trail where the flowers led and saw another spectacle the tables were set on a romantic candlelit table-for-two with petals all over the table and chairs.

"This is ironic. I'm dateless, how am I suppose to eat here?" Ron asked.

"You might be wondering how you will eat if you don't have a date. It's quite simple find a friend and enjoy the dance." Dumbledore's voice thundered.

"Well that answers your question." Hermione picked one of the tables with red roses scattered on them. "Ron, c'mon sit with me. We're both dateless anyway."

Ron was about to sit when a guy in a green hooded robe embroidered with silver dragons interrupted. The man was wearing a silver mask that covered most of his face except his left eye. He was also holding a red rose.

"May I sit with you?" the man asked.

Hermione looked a bit bewildered. "Yeah sure." This guy seemed like Draco but she couldn't recognize the voice. _He must've used a spell. Oh well no sense not enjoying myself. _

"Thank you." He handed the rose to Hermione.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked.

"I'm quite sure there are other vacant seats." The man answered.

_He must be Draco, the arrogance is giving him away. _She thought. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm whoever you want me to be."

"Can't you give me a clue?"

"I'm afraid that names are not important in a day like this."

"True. Why don't we eat?" she asked.

"Great." The man opened a menu placed on his plate, "What do you want to eat?" the menu asked.

"I'll have salmon.." 

"The lady will have salmon and I'll have steak will you get us a bottle of champagne too."

"Very well." The menu disappeared and their food instantly appeared on their plates.

The man popped the champagne bottle and poured for Hermione and himself. "To new beginnings." The man cheered.

"To new beginnings." Hermione toasted with the guy and they started their meal.

After they had their dinner, the band started playing slow music.

'To all those lovers out there here's something for you.'

The man stood up and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yeah,sure." She was surprised of his gallantry. He led her to the dancefloor where the flowers were in full bloom and seemed to sparkle in the night, there were also the cherry blossoms whose flowers were covered with magical dust twinkling like stars and the band who played the most beautiful tune.

Hermione was quickly whisked away into the melody. They were both dancing closely with the man in lead. He was a perfect dancer. He had grace and never missed a step, he also held Hermione close enough for their bodies to press against each other. They seemed to be as light as a feather and twirled into the dance.

This was the first time Hermione got that close to her date. She noticed that he had green eyes which looked like a deep pool of emerald. She was mesmerized with him and the mystery that surrounded him.

"You look stunning! I'm honored to be a part of your night,my lady."

"Wel, kind sir. I must say that I'm also quite honored to be graced by your presence." She gave out a dazzling smile.

"I fear that the rose I gave you is not fitting."

"Why?" she asked. _Does he think I don't deserve it?_

"Your beauty outshines any flower."

"My kind sir you have but a way with words."

"I'm telling the truth. You are beautiful and only deserve the best."

Hermione blushed at his words, as simple as they were she somehow felt they were sincere. "Thank you!"

The song ended and the two decided to go for a stroll.

"I want to ask you that is if you don't mind…"

"What?" he asked.

"Why is it that you like me?"

"Why? Because you are all that I want and all that I will ever need."

"But who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a man who loves you in the most unconditional way."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Hermione was still strolling when she noticed a swing just enough for two. She walked over and sat there thinking, recalling what had happened to her life. "You know I used to be with a great guy who made every moment with him seem like it's going to last forever,but then he broke my heart and so did I. I'm not proud of the things I've done that's why I don't think I deserve your love."

The man sat beside her and touched her face. " You always had my heart. You don't have to deserve it."

"You make me feel like a princess." Hermione said staring into his eyes.

"It's because you are and you shouldn't feel any less."

My note: sorry for the interruption I just want you to know that ryt now im banging my head….i posted the wrong thing..i typed it but I forgot to save it…aarrrghh!

"Who are you?" she asked once again, she can't help but feel she knows this guy.

"I'm the one who loves you with all my heart." He answered.

She looked at him once again studying him closely. "I feel like I know you. I'm not sure but you seem ….familiar."

He lifted her face close to his. "Shhhhh…."

Hermione closed her eyes, normally she wouldn't do this…kiss an absolute stranger…but she feels safe with him something she hadn't felt since she saw Harry with another girl. He took of his mask and in that one brief moment they shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled away he immediately placed his mask back on.

"Can't I know who you are?"

"Meet me at the astronomy tower at 12 midnight. I'll take off my mask." He left her there sitting on the swing.

My note: im back…argh! Im pi$$ed…cant believe I didn't save it..@$%%^^Y ….so wat do you think? Like it….review….n bout that double ending…im doin it


	7. All the Wrong Moves

Disclaimer: …….

My note: hi guys…this is one very very important chapter so I beg you to read my note..okay?

Chapter 6 : All the Wrong Moves

          Hermione was anxious. It was on 11:30 yet she already wanted to go to the tower and wait for him.

          _Get a grip of yourself, Hermione Granger you're acting like a giddy twelve year old on her first date….Maybe he won't show up? What if he changes his mind? I might never know….Maybe I should be early….what if he leaves because I'm late….I'm going there. _She decided to come early just so she won't be late. 

          She waited for twenty minutes when Draco suddenly enters the room.

          "Hi! I thought it was you. Why the mystery?" she asked.

"What?" he asked looking at her strangely.

          "You came to the ball, didn't you? We danced, talked then we kissed. You even wore this green robe with dragons all over it."

          "I didn't go to the ball."

          "Then what are you doing here?" she asked feeling apprehensive.

          "Iv'e been following you for the last hour." He answered with a glint in his eye.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Because you  bitch, Iv'e spent my time trying to get in your pants and you almost did but you always back away and I'm getting tired of your shit! I'm getting what I want whatever the cost." Draco advanced on Hermione pinning her hands on the wall.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screamed.

Draco just pinned her stronger, "Stop struggling. Nobody will hear you. I've sound proof the room." He started to rip at her clothes.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she struggled to get out of his grasp but he was overpowering her.

With her hands pinned Hermione could only struggle as he ripped her clothes off, she was down to her underwear. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! HELP!" she kept on screaming until she found the right moment then she kicked his groin, hard! 

Draco released her then clutched his groin, "YOU FUCKIN BITCH!" he grabbed her hair then pulled her down to the floor and punched her stomach for several times. "BITCH! DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GO?!" Hermione struggled but she couldn't fight him it seemed like his rage made him stronger. She started crying, begging him to let her go. "Please! Please! Don't!" she begged.

Draco wasn't paying any attention and slapped her face then punched her once again. Hermione passed out from the beating. Draco started unbuttoning his pants when Harry walked in.

Harry was excited to meet with Hermione. He planned the whole mysterious guy costume thing just so he can talk to her. He didn't imagine it could go that well. He was so excited he decided to come just a bit earlier. He ran to the Astronomy tower and opened the door. What he saw scared him….Hermione was unconscious and Draco was ….trying to rape her…._THAT BASTARD! _ He was beside furious…what he felt couldn't be described. He lunged at Draco and started punching him furiously, Draco punched back and they ended up in a rumble they both tagged, poked, punched, clawed at each other. Harry had the upperhand and pulled out his wand "Stupefy!" Draco froze and fell on the floor. Harry who wasn't satisfied with what he did kicked Draco on his stomach.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

He punched his face.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!"

He kicked on his groin.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER YOU BLOODY ASS!"

He kept on punching Draco furiously.

Hermione regained consciousness and saw his mysterious hero punching Malfoy. When her hero turned around she was surprised to see Harry. He looked ferocious, his eyes were burning with anger. She saw him pull out his wand .

"Ave…" Harry muttered.

"No!" Hermione summoned all her strength and called out.

Harry looked at her and ran to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked, cradling her in his arms.

"Yeah,a little bruised but not something Madame Pomphrey can handle."

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah." She answered weakly, then she passed out again.

Harry rushed Hermione to the hospital wing and told Madam Pomphrey what happened. They had Draco brought in and told Dumbledore what had happened.

Hermione just woke up she was still a little bit dazed. She saw Harry beside her and stroked his hair. "Thank you." She whispered.

Harry stirred and woke up, "Herm, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm okay. How long…"

"Two days."

"What happened to…"

"He's expelled."

"Thank you!"

"I'm just glad I got there in time."

"No, really thank you!" Hermione hugged Harry so tight he couldn't breathed.

"Herm, you're…koff"

"Sorry." She let him go.

"Bout the dance…I…" Harry tried to explain.

"You don't have to. I also want to thank you for that. Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I already lost you once I'm not doing it again. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"No." Hermione pulled Harry into a kiss.

                           THE END

My note: I hope you guys liked that ending. Buh bye! See ya again when I come up with my next fic.


	8. memo

Hi guys I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's read my work. 

          Oh yeah im makin a new fic and I hope you guys would be able to stumble on it and read.

Luv you all.

Bye!!!!!!


End file.
